I Like Doing This with You
by frejahimitsu
Summary: its a bad fic! all about NIOU X MARUI!


I like doing this with you

* * *

Pagi pagi yang cerah, suara burung berkicauan, sinar matahari yang merambat horden kamar dimana mereka berada. Niou terbangun karena sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya. Suasana ruangan yang dingin dan sinar matahari yang panas membuat suasana yang baru yang sejuk dan hangat. Niou bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menutup setengah horden tersebut, karena iya khawatir kekasihnya mungkin terbangun. Niou kembali berbaring di samping kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Iya membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Lama kelamaan iya sendiri terbangun, karena merasakan tangan kekasihnya di dadanya

"kau sudah bangun bunta?" marui mengucekngucek matanya dan memeluk niou

"kenapa?" niou memeluknya balik

"aku suka yang semalem kita lakukan" niou tersenyum dan menciumnya dengan nafsu

"ngh~~" marui hanya mendesah di bawahnya

"kau mau melakukan yang semalem?"

"tapi melakukan yang semalem di pagi hari kan ga enak. Rasanya beda"

"apa iya?" marui hanya mengangguk

"mau di coba?" sebelum marui bisa menjawab apa apa, niou sudah memasuki miliknya ke bagian belakang marui

"AH!!! MASAHARU!!" niou meraba raba dada kekasihnya yang ada di bawahnya.

"bunta.." niou sambil melumat bibirnya marui

"ah.. ah..." marui memeluk tengkuk lehernya niou

"aku suka kalo kau mendesah seperti itu" marui tersenyum mendengar niou berkata seperti itu. Sesudah itu niou mengeluarkan miliknya dari marui.

"ah..."

"mau lagi kau?" marui menarik tengkuknya niou dan menciumnya lagi dengan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya niou. Niou memasukkan jarinya ke marui. Satu persatu mereka masuk ke dalam marui.

"ngh—masaharu...ah..." marui semakin merasa suasana kamar ini menjadi panas

"tahan dikit ya bunta" niou menggerak gerakkan jarinya yang ada di dalam marui, supaya desahannya marui semakin kencang

"AHH!! SAKIT! MASAHARU!! Sakit..." pelukkan marui terhadap niou semakin kencang.

"ku bilang tahan dikit" niou sambil memaksa jarinya masuk lebih dalam soalnya niou tau kalo marui mau yang lebih menegangkan

"AKHHHH!!!" badannya marui sudah ga karuan. Dia seperti orang kepanasan dan kakinya sudah melipat di pinggangnya niou yang ramping itu. Niou melepaskan jarinya dari marui. Iya memandang marui yang kelelahan.

"masih ada satu tahap lagi bunta" niou sambil menjilat kemaluannya bunta

"ah...ngh...masaharu"

"ngh—bunta..." lidahnya niou yang naik turun menjilati sekitarnya. Niou sengaja menjilatinya dulu supaya bisa membuat marui sedikit lengah. Sehabis itu marui dapat merasakan hangatnya mulutnya niou yang sudah menghisap hisap kemaluannya

"oh...masaharu...kau terlalu" marui sambil membelai belai rambutnya niou. Niou tau kalo marui suka ini dan sepertinya niou tidak keberatan melakukan ini dengan marui. Saat niou selesai menyicipi cairan marui yang hangat itu. Marui langsung duduk berdiri di hadapan niou yang mukanya terlihat sangat senang. Marui juga ikut tersenyum

"sekarang giliran ku" marui langsung menjilat jilat miliknya niou. Niou memandang kekasihnya, yang menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"oh..bunta kau nakal juga ya" niou sambil membelai rambut merahnya itu. karena marui ga biasa melakukan penjilatan pada milik kekasihnya, saat suatu cairan yang hangat memasuki mulutnya, marui langsung menarik kembali dan batuk batuk tak sengaja.

"uhuk uhuk..." niou memeluknya

"kau tak terbiasa ya bunta... lebih baik jangan" niou langsung mencium marui dengan nafsu, iya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya marui. Betapa niou terkejut, di dalam mulutnya marui iya tidak hanya merasakan marui, tetapi iya bisa sedikit merasakan dirinya sendiri.

"nghh—bunta...rasa mulut mu abstrak de" marui hanya tersenyum lemas dan kembali berada si bawah niou. Niou terus menciumnya dengan nafsu.

~Owari~

* * *

ahaha maaf ya jelek... ini iseng buat aja

lagi mikirin mereka berdua eh akhirnya jadi deh kayak gini hehe...

OMAKE

liburan banyak tugas mungkin kalo update yang lain aga lama

bagi yang ujian! aku doain semuanya ku doain! ganbatte ya archie-kun!


End file.
